


Leaving Tonight

by themakarabastard (autisticvantas)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Gen, Suicide, tw blood, tw cutting, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticvantas/pseuds/themakarabastard
Summary: Kurloz ends it all





	

Everything is ready. He's been ready for ... a long time, but everything else had to be set right.  
He quit his job, wrote his letters. He's all set to go to the afterlife, whatever that is.

Kurloz sighs silently, adjusting in the tub. Originally he thought about dressing nice, but he'd never dressed up in his life, and besides, he'd hate to wear a suit for eternity.  
So he was in his favorite hoodie and jeans, warm and safe.  
Relief was so close.  
He rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie carefully, the printed bone design becoming warped. He takes the pocket knife out of the hoodie pocket, rubbing his thumb on the smooth, rosewood handle. He pulls it open, and the blade gleams a little in the dim bathroom light. He'd already sharpened it a few times. It'd be sure to cut him like he was butter.  
He runs his thumb over the blade, and, predictably, a wound opens on the pad, stinging a little. He didn't mind. He just let the blood drip down his thumb and onto the tub floor, and begin to slowly make its way to the drain.  
He looks from the blood on his hand to the blade, and he smiles a little. Kurloz takes the blade in his bleeding hand and presses it long ways against the artery in his wrist. He's being gentle for now, not letting it cut deep enough to bleed.  
Suddenly, he presses deep, and drags it down, opening his wrist deeply. The pain makes him gasp, but it hurts in a right way. He deserves this. He deserves to hurt.  
Blood pulses out of his wrist. His life. He smiles, strained, and takes the blade with the hurt arm, and gives the other hand the same treatment. He groans softly, and relaxes back in the tub, closing his eyes. Alone with his thoughts for now, it was a waiting game. The house was empty for long enough to pull this off. He would escape. Fucking ... finally.

He cracks open his dark eye, lifting his wrist to watch the blood drip sluggishly down his arm and onto his jeans and the tub floor. He grins and lets it fall again, not minding as the loose limb glances off the side of the tub before hitting his lap. The grin stays on his face as he looks up at the cracking ceiling. Soon he'd never have to see it again, never have to see any of the shitty people that never gave a fuck about him anyway.

Honestly, he thought as he felt his eyes getting heavy, he didn't know what waited for him after this, but anything was better than the way he lived now.  
Anything.  
He closed his eyes, for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr, themakarabastard. you can kudos and comment but no criticisms thanks, not on this fic


End file.
